Be My Valentine
by Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura
Summary: One-Shot: Inuyasha wants to show Sango how much she means to him so asks Shippo for help, Who talks about 'Valentine's Day! Making a deal with the Kitsune will he be able to tell Sango those three simple words? With a Kitsune's help? Hope so...InuSan


_**Be My Valentine?**_

**Oi! Minna-san This will be my first attempt at writing a InuxSan fic ever! I've been reading some Inusan fics and found them to be a great couple. But I'll always be a InuxKik fan by heart. But anyway this had been nagging to be written so I hope you enjoy and plz RR! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...Sango does...hehee If you know what I mean...XD**_

**

* * *

**

"So as you can see Shippo-chan, Valentine's Day is when two people that care for one another spend the whole day together, or tell how they truly feel." Kagome explained to the wide-eyed Shippo who nodded with excitement as they were heading toward the old bone-eaters well.

"So! Vaa-leen-tin's day is where two people who likes each other get married and have a big family" Shippo shouted out in glee.

"Uhh, No Shippo-chan! People don't get married in that day...They just give each other chocolates and spend time with one another that's all." Kagome tried to explain to the little kitsune.

"Huh? Chocolate! Ohhhhhh! They give candy to each other" Shippo asked which Kagome gave a nod to. "Ohhhhhh! I love chocolate! Will you give me some on Vaa-leen-tin's day Kagome! huh, huh" Shippo said hopping around her in circles.

"Hai Shippo-chan, When I'm back at my time I promise that I'll bring you a whole bag of it k" She reassured him as she came apon the well. With her legs dangling over the mouth of the well she turned back to bid Shippo farewell. "Now, Shippo-chan, I'll be back in three days with all the candy and things we'll need for our journey and also please make sure to keep Inuyasha out of trouble for me" She asked knowing that he'd agree.

"Don't worry about a thing Kagome! You just worry about what kind of candy your going to bring for me" Shippo remarked earning a nervous laugh from Kagome who also sweat-dropped.

"Okay Shippo-chan will do, I'll see you on Valentine's day. Bye" And with that the girl from the future jumped in the well and went through time once more leaving the cub to himself.

_'What Kagome said about this Vaaleentin Day has to be shared by everyone else!' _"Then maybe the others will give me their candy on Vaaleentin's day! Yeahhh" With his little mind set he rapidly scurried back to the others to share with them about Valentine's Day.

* * *

"Dammit! Why does Kagome always has to go back home! We need to hunt down those jewel shards before Naraku gets them all for himself" Inuyasha complained for the millionth time to Miroku who had a stern, annoyed look on his face as he rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, Inuyasha, Kagome-sama needs to be with her loved ones and must continue with her studies in her own era. After all, Kagome-sama needs a break from all the jewel shard hunting we've been doing." Miroku reasoned with the irritated Hanyou, who was by this point glaring menicanly at him. Miroku, playing the fool asked. "Nandai wo"

"Grrrrrrrr, What do you mean she 'needs' a break! and from what? All this excavating we've been doing! Come on Miroku! You know as well as I do that the only thing Kagome was ever actually good at doing was; 'Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard!'" He remarked making a bad imatation of Kagome.

Miroku sighed to himself then began to walk away from him as Sango who had just came back from her bath approached both Hanyou and Houshii. "What's wrong houshii-sama? Why the long face"

Miroku sallied behind Sango and pushed her up to Inuyasha, who was still doing an awful imatation of Kagome then backed away. "He's all your Sango, I had my dose of him already and quite frankly I can't take it anymore! He is insufferable to be around, so good luck to you" Miroku said before bouncing away to Kaede-baba's village that were flocked with young women.

Sango cursed at the letch and thought to herself of how to torture him to death when she noticed Inuyasha had stopped his rambling on about Kagome's lack of help and was just staring at her with intense golden eyes. Sango suddenly feeling a blush come on she quickly thought of a way to distract him. "Umm, So...Inuyasha when do you think we'll be able to defeat Naraku" She asked hoping it would make his large beautiful golden-amber eyes to focus else were. _'Beautiful? When did I? Oh forget it!' _

Inuyasha still not tearing his gaze from her replied. "When Kagome gets back so that we can continue to hunt down those damn jewel shards" He said with a hint of anger.

"Oh..." Was Sango's only reply as she bit down her bottom lips trying despreatly to think of something else. _'Why am I all shaky with Inuyasha? I never felt like this before?' _

Inuyasha sensing her distress layed a claw on her shoulder rubbing it a bit to calm her down. Noticing that it was working he layed another on her other shoulder and began to massage it. _'What the hell am I doing?...' _Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off when he felt her relax in his touch. He gulped down the lump on his throat as he could smell her sweet cherry blossom scent radiate off her. He had in urge to stick his face in her damp, wet, chesnut brown hair but fought it as he tried to spill out what he had been bottling up inside him the whole time he met her. "Sango...I-I...Lo-Ahhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha was interrupted by a kitsune who jumped on his head snikering at Inuyasha who was seen placing a claw on his pounding heart. "What the fuck was that for Shippo"

"That's for all those bonks on the head Inuyasha! Hehee" Shippo shouted as he roared with laughter.

"Oh really? Grrrrrrr, COME HERE YOU LITTLE" Inuyasha growled as he jumped up into the air.

"Hahahaha-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME" Shippo shrieked as he began to run away from the very pissed off Inuyasha who was quickly on his tail.

Sango sweat-dropped and shook her head as she sighed in disappointment. _'Wha? Why am I disappointed? Was Inuyasha about to tell me something that caused this?...Hmm, I don't know...' _Her thoughts were cut off when she noticed Shippo running straight for her. Her eyes widening she shook both her hands in front of her as she also noticed Inuyasha running right behind him. "No! No, No! Shippo Nooooo-Uph" Came down Sango as Inuyasha who was about to finally catch the little rodent but bump into Sango and being quick with his reflexes brought Sango on top of him, so as Sango wouldn't get hurt. Sango shaking her head a bit opened her eyes slowly to see a pair of golden eyes watching her with that same intense gaze. She feeling mesmerized by them dazed back with her own chesnut eyes.

_'She's so beautiful up close.' _Was the only thought that crossed Inuyasha's mind as he continued to stare into her gorgeous deep brown eyes. His eyes soon trailed down to her lips and he idally wondered how it would feel to have her full red lush lips pressed against his own. _'Only one way to find out...' _He slowly began to move up as she subconsciencly moved down and were milimeters away when he felt something land on his head. _'Wha?' _He glanced up to see Shippo smirking down at him as he glanced between the two.

Sango blinked a couple of times then relunticly moved away from Inuyasha who winced at the absence of her warmth. She settled a bit before glancing at Shippo nervously as he continue to hold that same smirk. "Shippo...Um, did Kagome get back safely" She asked hoping to rid of the sudden thick tension.

Shippo blinking a bit himself suddenly smiled and nodded his head as he replied back. "Yeah, but before Kagome left, she explained to me about Vaaleentin's day"

"What? What's Val-en-tin's day? Something you can eat" Inuyasha asked still a bit pissed at him for ruining another moment with Sango.

"No! Huh! Hmm, really Inuyasha you give dogs a whole new name I swear..." Was Shippo's exhasted reply as he shook his head at him. Inuyasha, fueled even more with anger bonked him over the head which earned a tearful cry from the cub. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Sango, Inuyasha hit me! I was only trying to explain about Vaaleentin's Day! Wahhhhhhhhh" Shippo wailled his little head as Sango, having the motherly instinct within her craddled the distressed kitsune.

"It's alright Shippo, Inuyasha didn't mean it, right Inuyasha" She said glancing up at him pleading that he'd agree with her.

Inuyasha still filled with rage looked up to see Sango plead with him, he gulped down as he tried to mouth out a word of an agreement with her but failed as his machoness got the better of him. "Yeah right, I did mean it! And I promise ya I won't go easy on you" He grinned but stopped when he saw the look of disappointment cross over Sango's eyes and mentally cringed at his stupidity. _'Shimatta! My chance to impress her into thinking I'm not just a intolerable, yarou and I blow it with my damn pride! Damn it all!' _Was all Inuyasha could think as he watched Sango speak softly to the little cub before standing and walking away from them. He had an urge to run up to her and apologize, but once more his pride made him stand still, rooted to the ground. _'Dammit! There goes my chance...Hmm...I'm sorry Sango...' _"I really am..." Inuyasha whispered as his ears dropped on his head as he watched her head toward the village leaving him with Shippo who was glaring at him. Wanting to take his anger out on someone he grabbed Shippo's tail ignoring the whimper he gave and began to yell at him. "Why the hell did ya had ta ruin the moment" Was Inuyasha's reply as he shook the kitsune.

"What do you mean me? Your the one who started it! If you had just listened to me then maybe Sango wouldn't have looked so sad" Shippo remarked at him crossing his arms over his small chest as his tail made him spin around from Inuyasha's grasp.

Inuyasha's eyes cast down dropped the kid then sat on the ground sighing to himself as he glanced back to where Sango last was. _'Damn I really messed things up didn't I?...' _"I'm sorry Shippo..."

Shippo who had been brushing his coat froze as he glanced at Inuyasha with disbelief. "What did you say" He asked straining his ears.

Inuyasha sighing once more and not turning to the boy mouthed out his apology. "Gomen Nasai Shippo...I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm such an idiot..." He whispered the last part to himself as he glanced down at the ground, eyes hiden from veiw.

Normally Shippo would have agreed to that last comment but stopped himself as he noticed Inuyasha's strange behavior. _'Hmm, is it because of Sango?' _At the thought of her it clicked, all the times they had traveled together he had noticed Inuyasha's behavior toward Sango change when they had to save her from Naraku. _'So, Inuyasha must like her now...' _His eyes trailed up at Inuyasha's hiden face and was quickly reminded of Kagome. _'But what about Kagome? Doesn't he like her?...Hmm.' _Now that he thought of it Kagome is a nice person but as he thought about Sango he knew what he had to do. _'Sango suffered a lot because of Naraku and so did Inuyasha and I don't think Miroku or Kagome would mind hehee.' _His mind set up with the task at hand he walked up to the now quiet hanyou and bonked him on the head.

"Yawhhhh" Was Inuyasha's reply as Shippo nodded to himself in satisfation. Inuyasha ticked off, lifted Shippo up from the air once more and poured out his anger. "What the hell was that for"

Shippo grinning from ear to ear shrugged his shoulders and replied cooly. "Well, I see that your a little down because of Sango and I was just trying to bring you out of it."

Inuyasha, at the mention of Sango dropped the cub and stared at the village. "Is it that oblivious" He asked.

Shippo nodded and hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder startling him a bit but ignored it as he went on. "Yeah, I know you like her Inuyasha"

"What" Inuyasha said shocked shaking his head from side to side. "I don't like her! I was...um, just...I..." He stuttered as Shippo smirked. Inuyasha's temper wearing thin looked away. "Feh, and what are you going to do about it" He asked glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

"Well, I'm going to give you a helping hand" Shippo said smiling like the little 'angel' he is.

Inuyasha lifting a brow at him then narrowed his eyes. "And why" Was his reply.

"Because...One, I don't like seeing Sango all sad and gloomy like especially when it's not about her brother." He pointed out which caused Inuyasha to frown sadly. "And two, if I help you, you can help me." Shippo finished off as Inuyasha thought a little about the idea.

"What do you get, if I let you help me with Sango..." He said as Shippo grinned.

"Awww, nothin' just all your candy...and ramen" Shippo perposed which earned a glare from Inuyasha.

"No way! No way am I going to give _my ramen_ to _you_" Inuyasha yelled crossing his arms at him.

"Alright then I can _always_ give Miroku the advice so that he'd _have_ Sango all to _himself_" Was Shippo's simple response as he began to walk away not noticing the shocked look that etched over Inuyasha's face.

_'What! Miroku! Have **My** Sango! Grrrrrrrrrrr...' _Inuyasha's jealous thoughts of that letcherous monk even touching _his _Sango. _'Grrrrrrr, there is no way I'm going to **give** Miroku **the pleasure** of **having** Sango!' _With a firm determinded face he marched up to the kitsune who was counting the seconds of the hanyou's arrival.

_'3...2...1...0' _"SHIPPO" Came Inuyasha's reply as the kitsune smirked to himself. _'Oh, this will be good! Very good...hehee.' _"Took you long enough Inuyasha, ready for my help" He asked.

Sucking his pride to this two inch cub he nodded his head and replied threatenly. "If this turns out wrong I'm going to have your head Shippo you hear"

Shippo not phased by Inuyasha's threat nodded with ease. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure whatever...Now Inuyasha, it's time to tell you about Vaaleentin's Day and tell you what to do..." And with that Shippo held on to one of Inuyasha's ears and began to whisper in his ear about the whole plan.

_**-3 Days Later-**_

Sango smiled up at Kagome as she appeared from the well with a large yellow backpack on her shoulder. "Kagome-chan! Welcome back! But what's with the heart-shaped candy" Sango asked as she watched Kagome smirk slightly at her.

"Oh, nothing just a little something for Valentine's day you know about it don't you" Kagome asked as they began to walk toward Kaede's village.

With a nod Sango gave to Kagome they began to rant on about trivial things until Inuyasha appeared out of no where in front of them, which startled them silly. With a hand on her pounding heart Sango glanced up at Inuyasha shyly before speaking. "Don't do that Inuyasha! You almost scared me to death!..."

Inuyasha's eyes soften slightly but harden a second later as he turned his attention toward Kagome. "Good your here, lets go..." Without much of an explaination he grabbed Kagome by the wrist and began to walk away. Sango stood there frozen as she watched the duo walk away and noticing Kagome smiling at Inuyasha, who was talking to her about who-knows-what. She had an angry look over her face as she continued to watch them until they disappeared from sight.

_'Why should I be angry? I mean so what if Inuyasha plainly ignored me and talked to Kagome instead, and left me to myself because he probably wanted to talk to her alone! I mean why should I be jealous if Kagome has all his attention and care while I'm stuck with the bouzo, hentai Miroku?...Matta! Me jealous?...Why should I? Why should I?...' _She knotted her eyebrows together as she thought over her last statement. _'Jealous?...Am I jealous of Kagome because of...Inuyasha?...' _She shook the thought away, she wasn't going to go into that. No, not again for the hundredth time that day since the incident with Shippo that had happened three days ago. Miroku had been kind enough to explain to her about this 'Valentine's Day' from Shippo and for some reason she began to picture a certain hanyou coming up to her with red roses in one hand and a box of sweets in the other saying the three magical words she so wanted to hear from him. _'Hold up! Wha?...Inuyasha? Saying Aishiteru to me?...He would probably say it to Kagome instead of me...' _She thought sadly at the last statement. She sighed before deciding to go and find comfort from her neko-youkai companion.

* * *

"Okay Kagome did ya bring it" Asked Inuyasha as he finally found Shippo who was comfortally sitting on a small grassy summit gazing down at the colorful flowers. Inuyasha sighed to himself with relief when he saw a nod out of Kagome who began to search around her sack for the said item. _'Good! Everything should fall according to plan.' _"Hey Shippo is Kirara going along with it" He asked, afraid that Kirara who knew Sango better then anyone would refuse to lean a paw.

Shippo glanced up at him then gave a thumps up as a go in the 'Mission' they were planning. Kagome bounced up in joy as she found what she had been looking for. "Finally!...Now Inuyasha listen carefully, in order for this to work you have to be...um..." She trailed off in thought as she tried to find the right word for him to understand.

"Like what?..." Inuyasha probed as he nodded his head for her to continue. When no reply came he narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, what do I have to do? Well..."

"Ano...You have to be more..." She trailed off again glancing down at Shippo.

With a heavy sigh Shippo quickly let out what Kagome was trying to say. "Inuyasha you have to be more gentle, softer, or in other words not like your old cocky self..." Came his response as he glanced up at Inuyasha to see his reaction.

Inuyasha blinked once, twice, thrice, then without a warning took the item from Kagome's grasp and leaped away as quickly as he came. Kagome looked at Shippo with questioning eyes at Inuyasha's strange behavior. "What was that all about" She asked as she handed Shippo his Valentine present which was a basket filled with sweets.

With a sigh he quickly began to chew away the sweets as he gave his dull reply. "Aw, you get use to it...And the thing is, he's only like this when he thinks about Sango..."

Kagome giggled at him before settling down herself waiting for Miroku who was seen coming their way. _'Well, I hope Sango has a good Valentine's Day...Hehee...Good luck Inuyasha! Make Sango happy...' _With a smile on her face she took out a red teddy bear that had a soft pink heart in between it's paws with the words 'Be Mine' in black. She stood up and whispered "Happy Valentine's Day Miroku." Who smiled up at her and layed a soft kiss on her cheek as a thanks.

Shippo just raised an eyebrow at them as they began to walk away hand in hand and began to wonder at the sudden affection. _'Aw, well, I guess this Valentine's Day does this to everybody...' _With that thought in mind he began to gather flowers for the two special girls who he considered subordinate mothers to him.

* * *

Sango found Kirara near the bone-eaters wel cleaning her fur but stopped once she caught her mistress' scent. With a small 'meow' she hopped onto Sango's waiting arms as she cuddled al close as possible. "Kirara there you are! I was looking for you! And what this on your neck" Sango then noticed a piece of paper tied around her furry neck. With a simple push the paper fell into her hand as she began to open up and read what was written on it:

**_- Meet me by the river _**

_**to receive a special gift,**_

_**from the one whose heart you have stolen... **_

_**Hint: It's 'something' silver **_

_**and is very swift, **_

_**and was also once very heart broken,**_

_**Until you came into my sight**_

_**and now without you to hold on to at night...**_

_**There would never by the same beautiful bright light...**_

_**That you have brought out to me in my pathetic life...**_

_**Please meet me by the river...**_

_**So I can gaze at my gorgeous angel...-**_

_**Anonymous**_

She stared at the note as a blush lit her face. She then thought of who it could be from that would sent this to her. _'Miroku?...I know he like me...a little, but would he just write a letter and stick it on Kirara? Nah...If he wanted to 'give' me something then he would have been straight forward...But who else? Takeda-sama? No...he's to far away to come all the way here to give me something...But who?...Inu...yasha' _Just the thought madeher blush harder. Shaking her head and reading the poem once more tucked in her kimono and began to walk toward the river to see who her mysterious supposted 'lover' could be all the while thinking and hoping it would be a red-clad hanyou.

Once by the river bed she glanced around but found no one there. _'Wha? Was this some sort of trick? Or is he late?' _She hoped it was the latter as she glanced around some more. She was about to turn back after a disappointed sigh when she caught something shining on the ground. Croutching down she found it to ba another letter, opening it up as quickly scanned in excitement:

_**- Roses are red, **_

_**Violets are blue, **_

_**Look up towards the stars **_

_**For the gift I have for you...-**_

With a smile she glanced up and gasped in delight as she took in the sight. There were flowers placed happliy around the trees of all different types. _'Jasmine, Lilies, Violets, Roses, and so many more!' _She thought as she glanced some more not noticing the afternoon was soon darkening. She took the wonderful sight in, but gasped suddenly when she saw a cute white teddy bear on the Goshinboku tree that looked exactly like the one Kagome gave Miroku. With a small pink heart in between its arms that said in bold red letters; 'My Only One' She sallied over to it and picked it up and felt the soft velvet, smooth fur of the kawaii teddy bear and her eyes lid up as she found another note stuck behind the pink heart. _'My another one...this person is very interesting...mysterious too...Hmm, I wonder who it could be?' _She placed the bear back on the branch of the tree and opened the letter to see what it read:

_**- Now My Koibito please turn around,**_

_**To see the 'Man' you have now just found...-**_

With a large deep sigh of anxiety and excitement she slowly turned around and gasped, eyes widen, mouth open, and heart pounding even faster as she gazed at the 'Man' in front of her. _'It can't be! I can't believe it! It is him!...' _Was her only thought as she continue to gaze at him with huge eyes. "...Inu...yasha" She finally managed to speak as she gazed at the black haired Inuyasha who smiled a genuine smile and had a bouquet of forget me nots in one hand and candy on the other. _'Oh, forget me not! How did he know it was my favorite?...' _She smiled back at him as she took notice all the fireflies that lit up the silent moonless night.

Inuyasha sighed softly in the air with that same smile and walked up closer to Sango as he finally spoke taking in a breath. "Happy Valentine's Day...Sango...and since you found out who your 'secret' admirerer is, let me say this...Will you be my Valentine" He asked a bit nervously as he took another deep breath waiting for her response.

Sango blinked back unushered tears as she bit her lower lip. _'I can't believe this is actually coming true! This whole time it was Inuyasha!...Inuyasha...does this mean he loves me? Like I do?...I do don't I?...I love him...and I didn't even know.' _With a sudden rush of of joy leaped into his arms that surprised the ningen Inuyasha but recovered quickly as he placed his own arms around her. "Hai! Hai! Hai! I would love to be your Valentine, if you'd be mine..." Was her joyful reply as she snuggled up on his chest feeling content in his arms.

Inuyasha sighed in huge relief as he layed his head on top of hers. "Really? Will then hai, I would love to be your Valentine, and I hope...we could be even more then that." He whispered to her softly and gazed down at her lovenly. With a palm on her smooth cheek and his forehead resting against hers he whispered the simple words that he had kept from her. "Aishiteru...Sango..."

_'...He loves me!...I can't believe it! But I thought? Kagome?...' _She gazed at him in shook as she saw in his eyes no traces of lies and knew for sure that he meant it. With a wide beautiful smile spread across her lips she layed a soft kiss on his lips then drew back as she too confessed those same words. "Aishiteru...Inuyasha..."

His heart sored to great lengths as he embraced her closer to him a he kissed her forehead. _'She loves me! She loves me! I can't believe she actually loves this pathetic hanyou...Oh, Sango...' _"I love you, love you, love you so much too Koishii..." He repeated as he finally let go of her and continued to kiss her face. He paused slightly as he felt wet salty tears trail down her face he looked at her confused as he began to brush her tears away. _'Why are you crying my Sango? Did I do something wrong?...Sango...' _"Why are you crying Koishii? Did I do something" He was cut off by a slender finger that made way to his lips, silencing him. He gazed at her even more confused as he asked with his eyes what was wrong.

She smiling bright giggled at his cute face. "No Inuyasha nothings wrong...I'm just...happy to know you love me...I thought you loved Kagome..." This time she was cut off by a small kiss on her lips as Inuyasha leaned back shaking his head.

"I don't...love Kagome...not anymore...and she understands that...No one could make me as happy as you would..." He whispered to her as she smiled and blushed in return. He liking her blush took out a small piece of candy and began to ask. "Do you want to share"

She glanced at him with an eyebrow raised at the small hershey piece as she then gazed up at Inuyasha as he placed it in his mouth. "What do you mean share? It is to-Hmm" She was cut off once more as he placed his lips on top of hers passionatly. She closed her eyes and melted in the kiss as she felt him beg for entrance. She complied by opening her mouth and was soon filled with the chocolate covered tongue that began to explore inside her mouth. They stayed that way until they pulled away for air as he gave her a toothy chocolate grin as he leaned back down and licked off the chocolate that hanged around her wet lips.

"I told you we'd share..." Was his only reply as he setted himself against the goshinboku tree with her on his lap. He layed his head in her hair as inhaled her sweet cherry blossom scent. _'Kami this feels good...' _He then whispered in her ear as she leaned her head on his chest. "Will you watch the sun rise with me Sango"

She turned slightly up at him as she smiled in reassurance. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Inuyasha...Aishiteru..." She said softly as she interwined her hand with his that was around her waist.

He smiled down at their joined hands and kissed her again whispering back at her. "Aishiteru to you as well koishii..." With that the two gazed at each other briefly before dazing up at the night endless sky not noticing a pair of eyes that gleamered with delight for them.

"Good, good, so the plan did worked...Now we have to get Kagome and Miroku together..hehee what fun" The little boy whispered as he began to walk away from the marvlious sight. _'Happy Valentine you two...you guys deserve it!' _Was the boy's last thought as he layed the flowers he was picking up earlier beside the white teddy bear and began to head home. All the while smiling that innocent foxy smile of his as he watched a star fall from the sky...

**

* * *

Well what do you think? Was it good? Awful? Plz RR and tell me what you think...Also yes, flames are accepted but it doesn't really matter since this is my first time writing a InuxSan...And you know what? I found it amazing to write this...almost-no not almost it was absolutly as great as writing a InuxKik fic...Maybe next Valentine's Day I'll write a InuxKik or SessxKik? Well anyway, I want to give special thanks to _RavensFirefly _whose stories especially _'Sharing Ramen' _that are InuxSan fic for also inspiring me to make this Valentine Inusan fic. ARIGATOU! and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! YOUR GREAT! Basically I dedicate this fic to you for inspiring me to write InuSan, I hope it's as good or at least decent as your; which I know is way better then mine's will ever hope to be. She is also the founder or creater of _Kakera no Ai_; a great shrine dedicated to Inuyasha and Sango...You have to go there if your a fan of InuSan like I have become becaue of her. Thanks once again and to all of those who read this! Arigatou! And Happy Valentine's Day to you all! Ciao!**


End file.
